An Unexpected Affection
by shepaintsinyellow
Summary: It's weeks after the second Wizard War against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and Minerva McGonagall not only finds herself very busy as Hogwart's new Headmistress and directing the rebuiding of the school, she finds herself with a new and unexpected crush at age 60.
1. Chapter 1

**Please forgive any timing errors. My memory is horrible, so I did the best I could to make it all make some kind of sense. Hope you enjoy! Any and all reviews welcome! :)**

Chapter 1

It was too late to be feeling this way, Minerva chided herself as she readied herself for bed. She was 60 years old for Pete's sake! And besides, he was much too young. Had Albus ever noticed her, he perhaps would've been a decent match. Not that it mattered now, he was gone and his legacy was all that lived on. Minerva sighed as she fastened the buttons at the back of her ruffled lavender sleeping gown. She'd never been the frivolous kind, but she firmly believed that every woman deserved at least one lovely sleeping gown. She had to admit to herself that in her youth she'd often kept this practice with hopes that she would meet Dougal in her dreams and he would find her lovely. Now a days, however, it'd been more of a silly luxury to pull on the frilly sleeping gown before bed. As her shaking hands struggled with the buttons, a knock sounded at her door.

Who could be knocking at this hour? Was something the matter in the school? Minerva sighed heavily, the duty of headmistress was never truly finished. She walked slowly over to the door, one hand holding the back of her night gown closed as she did so, the other reaching for the door handle.

"Yes?" she questioned, surprised to find none other but the object of her most recent thoughts standing before her.

"Good evening, Minerva," Severus said, looking rather uncomfortable, "I'm sorry to disturb you so late…but I was wondering if I might have a word?"

Minerva took in the sight of him, he looked rather distressed, not that she blamed him. Who wasn't distressed these days? Rebuilding Hogwarts and overall morale after losing Albus and finally destroying Voldemort in the finally of the second Wizard War. Severus' thick black hair was disheveled and his eyes had dark circles underneath them. What was he doing here? How had he managed to escape Poppy's care? Hadn't he been through enough, having nearly been killed by that disgusting snake, Nagini.

"Certainly, Severus," she recovered nicely, "Come in. Shall I make you some tea?"

Severus hesitated in her doorway for a moment before finally stepping in and standing awkwardly before her, "No. Thank you."

Severus stood uncomfortably before her, shifting his weight from one aching foot to the other. He'd never been in Minerva's quarters before, he was surprised by the quiet femininity within the walls. Well she is a woman, you dolt, he mentally reprimanded himself.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Minerva asked awkwardly, still grasping the back of her some-what opened gown, wishing she'd had the presence of mind to grab her robe before answering the door. Sometimes she truly hated being an old woman, propriety was becoming an issue as it warred with her failing memory.

"Well, I-"

"Please, Severus. I'm an old woman," she interrupted him, "have a seat before I collapse before you from exhaustion."

Severus looked regretful and did as she asked, "Of course, Minerva. My apologies."

Minerva sat opposite of her guest in an over-stuffed mustard colored chair and nodded to him to continue.

Severus cleared his throat and began again, "You see, I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" she questioned in bewilderment, "what the heavens for?"

"Poppy told me you were the one who retrieved me…after I…"

"I see," Minerva said nodding her head, "Well no need to thank me. I'm just glad that after all these weeks you're looking so well. Besides, you really should be knocking on Potter's door and waking him up to thank him. It was he that told me where your body was and recovered what was left of your reputation."

Silence loomed over the room for a moment, giving Minerva just enough time to remember how she'd felt that evening, seeing not only one of her old pupils lying on the cold stone completely pale, but one of her friends. Maybe they'd never spent much time together, but they had some kind of mutual understanding of one another, mutual respect, despite everything. She'd been relieved to hear Harry Potter's redeeming news that Professor Snape had risked his life all these years working as a spy amongst the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself. Relief that he was still alive and in her book was a hero. There was even a bit of relief that they'd still be able to exchange their bit of banter over Gryffindor or Slytherin house points and troublesome adolescents.

And yes…maybe this new found title of hero had done something with in her…caused a bit of a crush to form, but it was nothing Minerva couldn't push away and bury until it was no longer thought of. After all, wasn't that what she'd done with the memories of Dougal after he'd gone and married another? She was a master at giving funerals for her emotions, burying them deep. This would be just another occasion to wear black.

"Actually," Severus finally spoke up, "I did speak with Potter today. I feel he and I have finally found an understanding. I find to my great disappointment," he said dryly, "that I don't entirely hate the boy. In fact, I think I'm starting to like it. So disappointing."

Minerva couldn't help but laugh at this, causing Severus himself, to smile.

"What a pity," she commented with a bit of mirth tugging at the corners of her mouth, "are you sure you don't want any tea, professor?"

Minerva wondered if she distracted herself if she'd be able to accomplish two this: finding her robe as she walked to search for a tea pot, and perhaps finding a bit of self-composure. If she wasn't absolutely careful he'd see right through her and that would be horrible. Especially since she was only a little bit smitten. Nothing to make a fuss about.

Severus noticed Minerva's apparent need to keep busy, and since he felt a bit awkward himself for coming here so late in the evening he finally conceded, "Thank you, Minerva. That would be…lovely."

Minerva nodded her head and rose from her chair, making sure to keep her back to the wall as to not reveal the predicament of her situation to her guest, nor embarrass the both of them with her indecency.

"Why have you had your hand behind your back this whole time?" Severus questioned her, catching her off guard.

Minerva sighed heavily, this was so uncomfortable! Your own fault, Minerva, she scolded mentally. You should have pulled on your robe before answering the door. And your hair is down, of all things! What Professor Snape must be thinking of you!

"I wasn't expecting any visitors," she said a little more coolly than she'd meant to, "and didn't quite finish buttoning up. If you'll excuse me I'll just grab my robe."

She half-heartedly mumbled the familiar words, "Accio robe."

The dark robe flew out of the closet and into her arms before Severus could make a rebuttal. She was about to put the robe on when he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. When had he gotten up? She wondered. Severus had been so stealthy that this not only surprised her, but unnerved her. Her heart was thumping and butterflies she hadn't felt in years seemed to spring out of nowhere and take over the core of her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Let me help you," he said softly, taking her by the shoulders and shifting her around slowly. He tenderly and skillfully fastened the last of her buttons and than took the robe from her hand and opened it for her to step in.

She felt in awe of him, but said nothing as she returned to her seat, forgetting what she had been doing before she felt his touch on the small of her back. She was sixty years old and in awe of a thirty-five year old. She couldn't believe her own thoughts. He deserved a young wife, children, not some ninny pining over him like a school girl.

"What are you thinking?" Severus ventured bravely. He didn't know what had come over him. Since he had woken from his coma days ago, he'd wanted nothing more than to see her. He'd been disappointed when she hadn't shown, having been told several times by Madam Pomfrey, that now that Minerva was back to being Headmistress, she was quite busy. Not to mention she was head of the school rebuilding project as well. Something inside him was drawing him to her, and he found it rather frustrating that he couldn't see her. He threw several tantrums that Poppy happily ignored, and finally managed to sneak out of the sick ward to Professor McGonagall's office when ol' Poppy finally dozed off at her desk twenty minutes ago. He'd never breached his and Minerva's non-verbal agreement that they were colleagues and nothing more until now. Now he'd not only crossed the line, he'd thrown a rug over it. He'd come because he had to know. He had to know what he was feeling…what had driven him here?

Minerva looked at him with doe eyes, looking far younger than her sixty aching years. Her ebony hair was a cascading curtain down her back, though it had grayed a bit at the temples, it was still rather thick and luxurious looking. Her cheeks were glowing in the dim lamp light, her green eyes sparkling like a teenager's amongst the wrinkles surrounding them. She looked young again. She looked like the professor he remembered from his youth. She didn't look sixty, she looked like a spry young 43 year old, as she had been when she'd taught him. Young and vibrant, intelligent, and beautiful. Minerva McGonagall had always been beautiful and nothing had really changed over the years, save for a few wrinkles and gray hairs. He'd never noticed her in his youth, he'd been so infatuated with Lily. He'd never even noticed her until this very moment, he realized, as he'd been so distracted with the war and Lily's memory. It was true he probably would never love anyone as he had Lily Evans. Lily had been the love of his live until James had come and ruined all of that. Or had it really been James Potter's fault to begin with? Severus shook his head and finally, for the first time, admitted to himself that it was he who had pushed her away. It was he who had chosen the dark arts and the wrong crowd over her. He'd let his ego be bruised by her interest in her other friends. He'd pushed her away, and he couldn't deny it any more. He wondered if this is what drove him to Minerva's quarters. She'd been the only one that had believed in him. Yes, they'd fought that awful night, but he'd seen something in her eyes…a disappointment. He knew then that she'd always believed in him, even when all others doubted, and until that night, had managed to hold on to that. She'd been the only one ever brave enough to stand up, to him, too, which he had to admit he found both amusing and annoying. Thinking upon it now, Snape had to admit to himself he'd also found it kind of…adorable.

"It doesn't matter," Minerva said finally, breaking the tense silence, "If we're done here, I'd like to go to bed, Professor."

"Of course," he said, his voice finally taking on it's normal cold tone, though he hadn't meant for it to, "I'll leave you. And again, thank you, Professor McGonagall."

"It was all Harry," she said dismissively, "Good night."

Severus crossed the room and opened the door, pausing for a moment in the door way. He wanted to say something, but what? Hadn't he already made a fool of himself? Severus thought better of this and began walking once more.

Alone in her room, Minerva let out an audible sigh. What exactly had happened tonight? She decided that perhaps Professor Snape hadn't fully recovered after all, because he certainly wasn't acting like himself.

She realized a short panicked moment that maybe someone had corrupted his food or cast a spell on him. She thought better of it a moment later when realizing that it was impossible after all, all of the remaining Death Eaters had been captured and none of them had known that Snape was working for Albus. Minerva closed her door and walked back into her bedroom, realizing not for the first time how exhausted she was. She continued her nightly ritual uninterrupted this time, and climbed into bed, her weary bones rejoicing as they hit the soft mattress. Minerva couldn't think what had come over Severus, but she couldn't deny she was relieved he'd all but recovered from his attack. She let this small thought comfort her as her eye lids grew heavy and sleep over came her.


	2. Chapter 2

**My apologies for any mistakes and time issues. My memory is horrid so I did the best I could. Also this is a short chapter, but enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2

Severus couldn't shake Minerva from his thoughts as he shuffled down the halls back to the sick ward. To his great dismay Madam Pomfrey would delight in knowing that he'd regretted leaving his sick bed. His head was pounding and his body ached and he felt nausea consume him the more steps he took.

"The Fat Lady says she saw you leaving Professor McGonagall's room," an annoying painting he couldn't remember accused scandalously.

Severus glowered at it, "You mind your bloody business or I'll turn you in to scrap for my fire."

The figure in the painting frowned but turned and walked off in the distance, leaving Severus to his thoughts again.

He felt frustrated confusion as he walked on in the dark. What had he been thinking, going to Minerva's quarters in the middle of the night like this? Yes, he'd planned on thanking her but now that seemed to petty and ridiculous. He realized he'd never so much as shown her gratitude as he had terrorized her students. He was some-what relieved when he realized Madam Pomfrey was still dozing at her desk when he returned, and some-what annoyed at her incompetence on the job. He climbed into bed without another word and sighed as his head hit the pillow.

He thought of Lily as he closed his eyes. Her flawless smiling face encumbered his mind but he didn't mind. This was familiar, this was safe. He may not have Lily here with him now, and may never have had her as his own in life, but at least he could rest knowing he'd done all he could to protect her son and the people she'd loved. He'd done all he could to protect this world she loved and that was enough for now. He was disturbed when the picture of Minerva's seemly neck came to mind and remembrance of how he'd buttoned her sleeping gown washed over him. He felt his cheeks heat over, a feeling he didn't like and he mentally berated himself for intruding her privacy, worse, for crossing the boundaries they'd had worked so hard to create years earlier. He'd thought her pretty earlier in her room, beautiful to be exact. It was the first time he'd ever thought this and it was startling, even more so because he believed it's truth. Most people found Minerva prim and stern, even her hair was uptight in it's knot on her head and her eyes constantly peering at you through narrow slits through her spectacles. He couldn't remember the last time he'd thought her attractive, let alone anyone, save for Lily. Lily was a gem, beautiful and pure.

But Minerva…she wasn't anything like Lily. They were different as night and day, and still he found himself gaining an attraction for the old bird. He felt pathetic, like he was harboring an old school boy crush on his old transfiguration professor. To his dismay, he realized he was. That was exactly what was happening here. He shook his head and mentally begged his mind to sleep.

Minerva stayed in his mind. She looked so lovely in her lavender gown. She wasn't prim or stern McGonagall tonight. She was kind and awkward, a side he'd never seen over her, nor had he ever taken the time to seek these traits out. Top knot or not, he couldn't deny that he was starting to…feel something for her. This enraged him. How dare she try to push Lily from his thoughts! He would never love anyone but Lily, certainly not an old cantankerous woman.

Severus sighed heavily, thankful he could finally feel sleep crowding in. He allowed himself one last thought of Minerva before falling fast asleep. She had looked lovely tonight though, hadn't she? Not so old at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thus far the day had gone on without a hitch, nor a sign of Professor Snape, to Minerva's great relief. After last night's embarrassing encounter, she'd rather not see him for some time. Gone was the flowing hair and lavender nightgown. Minerva was prim and proper as usual in her emerald green gown and black hat tilted atop her tightly pinned hair. She felt quite back to normal after a few glasses of morning tea and a biscuit. She'd already checked on how things were going with fixing the war damages, and had just finished three transfiguration classes without a hitch. Now that lunch was nigh, she felt famished and ready to head to the great hall.

"Good afternoon, Professor McGonagall," one of the paintings greeted her.

"Good afternoon," she replied about to walk on.

"Late night, hmm?" he inquired with a wicked smile on his face.

McGonagall paused in her tracks and turned to face him, "What did you say?"

"The Fat Lady said she saw Snape leaving your room last night," he said, not bothering to wipe the ridiculous smirk off of his face. He had a good piece of gossip and he was proud of it.

"She said what?" Minerva's face paled and then she pursed her lips together tightly and scowled at the painting, "Not another word of this or I'll use you for fire wood."

"Second time I've been threatened. I am sick of it, I tell you!" the painting retorted, storming off.

Minerva thought about how curious this was, who else had threatened him? She shook the question from her mind, suddenly determined to go speak with the Fat Lady, she no longer felt hungry.

Minerva stormed up the stairs in a hurry, willing none of them to dare change directions while she did so. She managed to make it to the appropriate floor in record time and rushed to the Gryffindor entrance way.

"Why hello, professor!" the Fat Lady greeted her cheerfully.

"What do you think you're doing?" Minerva snapped.

The Fat Lady looked taken aback, "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"I just spoke to a painting near the Great Hall who says you're spreading rumors about Professor Snape and I."

"I am not spreading rumors!" The Fat Lady said in a screechy voice, "I am merely telling the truth. I saw Professor Snape enter your private quarters late last night."

"Yes. He's recently woken up from his coma and wanted to come and thank me. I hardly think that the man was in his right mind at the time considering the circumstances. You have no right to exploit my visitations with colleagues as something more."

The Fat Lady looked put off before sighing dramatically and agreeing to mind her own business, "My apologies, professor."

"Thank you."

Minerva decided to take lunch in her quarters today to gain some kind of peace of mind, she'd suddenly felt a headache coming on. Minerva waved her wand as soon as she'd walked in and began subconsciously preparing a tea without much other thought. She walked over to her writing desk and scribbled a note for the house eleves in the kitchen, making a request for a tray to be sent her way. She attached it to her fluffy barn owl and sent him on her way. She poured herself a cup and sat in her favorite arm chair thinking over the day's events. Things were going as well as they could be in the damaged wings, and though there was a low student body count since they'd begun school again just weeks after the war, it had become a lot quieter in the halls of Hogwarts. But all in all, Minerva could not complain. After what had taken place here just weeks ago, she couldn't blame parents for being hesitant to send their children. After all the strict security codes had been breached and Voldemort himself attacked the castle. What else could she expect? Besides the school year was nearly over anyway. Security was now tighter than it had ever been, even without any more underlying threats, but she figured it would take some time to regrow the student population again. Minerva's owl flit through her window and landed on his perch. He was a handsome old owl and he'd been loyal to her for many many years.

"Thank you, Bernard," she smiled at him wearily. A few moments later there was a knock at her door. When Minerva opened the door it revealed a steaming tray sitting just on the other side of the threshold.

She smiled and picked it up and took it to her room. Minerva found herself again distracted by thoughts of the night before as she picked at her food. Had she been imagining it, or had Severus been…very tender? The thought seemed ridiculous, Severus was about as tender as a cacti, but still she couldn't shake the thought from her mind. Her back tingled as she remembered how he'd gently fastened her button, having caught her not only with her nightgown open but her hair completely down around her back. She'd never allowed anyone to catch her this off guard before, and it had felt as if she was standing before him stark naked. It was an unsettling feeling knowing that someone like Severus Snape had seen her in her frilly bedtime attire. Still she couldn't stop thinking about how gentle his gaze had been the night before and how he'd looked fevered and desperate when she'd opened the door, as if he'd had an urgent message, only to reveal his gratitude.

This all seemed peculiar and Minerva felt she was getting too old for mysteries. She rose quickly from her chair and left her quarters, having never so much as touched her meal. She hastily walked down the familiar stairs and found herself running smack into Pomona Sprout.

"I'm sorry, Pomona!" Minerva apologized immediately, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?"

Professor Sprout nodded her head spritely and offered a small smile, "I'm fine, Minerva. You seem distracted this morning. Everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Minerva said dismissively, "don't worry about me. How are things going with your classes today?"

"Actually that was what I was coming to talk to you about. Things are going fine in my class, Minerva, but Severus Snape kicked out his substitute and has been teaching his classes all morning to the horror of Madam Pomfrey."

Minerva sighed, this was not going to be a battle easily won, "Thank you, Minerva. I'll handle it. Have you seen Poppy around? I better talk to her about his condition before demanding he abandon torturing his students," she said dryly.

Pomona smiled, "Ol' Poppy's been sitting in DADA classes all morning, fretting over Severus. You can imagine how pleased the old grizzly bear is, but Poppy won't be intimidated. You know how she can be…stubborn as an old mule."

Minerva chuckled at the thought, "Thank you, Pomona. I'll go see to this immediately."

Meanwhile, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Severus was growing more and more irritated by Pomfrey's insistence on monitoring him while he taught. She was ruining his reputation as well, making him seem fragile in front of his pupils.

Class had just been dismissed and now was the time to confront the old goat. Severus walked slowly and purposely towards where she sat at the back of the room, looking as tenacious as an old stone gargoyle is determined not to move from it's mount on a cathedral.

"Madam Pompfrey," Severus began with as much patience as he could muster, "I am feeling quite well and I beg of you to please take your leave. Do you not have a whole ward to look after? I'm surely not your only patient after everything that happened at this very school."

"I will not," she said determinedly, her voice sounded a bit like a goose with ruffled feathers as she couldn't keep the mix of emotions from her voice: irritation and a bit of fear, "I have staff looking after some of the others, and many since the war have been transferred to St. Mungo's. You are my top priority right now, to both mine and your dismay. You have only just woken from your coma and you are still very weak. We somehow managed to detract most of Nagini's poison, but there is still enough venom flowing through your veins that you could collapse at any moment and need constant supervision, as I've reminded you several times."

"And I reminded you," Severus began, irritation at top speed, "I am not an insolent child. I am a grown man and I have the right to teach my own class. I've waited a long time for this position and I'm bloody well going to teach it. Not old fool! Now kindly leave me alone."

"I cannot do that," Pomfrey said stubbornly, "my apologies."

Severus was about to truly lose his temper now when his classroom door opened and Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Is there a problem?" she questioned calmly.

Madam Pomfrey quickly explained the situation leaving the headmistress to the problem.

"If you don't mind Professor, I am going to relieve myself and I will return shortly to continue observing Professor Snape's behavior."

"Merlin's beard," Snape grumbled as he watched the old bat leave the room, "I'm quite all right, I assure you," he then said to Minerva when they were alone in his classroom.

Minerva couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny, pray tell?" Snape asked sourly.

Minerva laughed at his unpleasant demeanor, "Severus, all Poppy wants you to do is take it easy. Is there no way to compromise? Can you at least take half a day off until you're well again?"

Severus sighed, he hated to admit it to her or even himself, but he was tired. Poppy had been right, he was still weak, "I suppose."

"Thank you, Severus. I will let Madam Pomfrey know the new conditions and perhaps I will be able to talk her into going back to the sick ward as long as you hold your end of the deal," Minerva said wisely.

"I did not see you in the Great Hall at lunch," Severus said suddenly just as Minerva turned to leave.

She turned and faced him once more, "I've had a lot on my mind…I decided to take lunch in my quarters."

"Pity."

Minerva arched an eyebrow in his direction, "And why's that?"

"I was hoping to talk with you."

"So talk now, Professor Snape, by all means."

"As you wish," he said snidely, "I wanted to apologize for my bizarre behavior last night. I wasn't in my right mind, I should not have come to your quarters so late night. Forgive me."

This caught Minerva completely off guard, first a thank you and now an apology? Maybe Severus was more sick than she'd originally realized. Maybe he wasn't ready to be teaching again.

Severus remained solemn, his steady gaze resting on her face brought her back to the present, "Not a problem, professor. Don't think another thought about it."

With that, Minerva turned to leave.

"You look lovely in lavender," he blurted out in a panic.

Minerva McGonagall stopped abruptly, what had he just said to her?

He turned her head slightly, "Thank you," she said before walking out of the classroom in a haste. Severus watched her in dismay. He hadn't known what had possessed him to say that, nor had he known exactly how he'd expected her to respond, he only knew now that he was disappointed by her lack of one.

"Buffoon," he mumbled to himself as he turned to put some books away. When he was finished tiding up, he decided that instead of returning to the sick ward to be fussed over by Madam Pmfrey, that he'd head to his quarters in the dungeons. When would he stop humiliating himself? He found himself thankful that there were only a few more weeks left of the school year thanks to the attack from Voldemort and following cancellation of all N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L. testing. Maybe by the following school year he'd have his senses back. One could only hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was nearly midnight and her stomach was grumbling. She hadn't been able to sleep and now she felt as if she were starving. Maybe she shouldn't have skipped lunch or picked at her dinner. No matter, she could probably conjure up a snack. On second thought, she could use a little walk. Perhaps she'd go to the kitchens herself and find something to eat.

Minerva didn't know why but she felt so inclined to take this little walk of hers that she only bothered with one of her emerald robes and nothing more. She walked barefoot along the halls with her black hair flowing down her back, her emerald robe covering her lavender nightgown and her eyes sparkling from the glow of the hanging lanterns as she passed corridor to corridor. When she got to the kitchen, Minerva cut a piece of bread, grabbed an apple, and a bit of cheese and continued on her walk. She was quite pleased to not have run into anyone. She couldn't put her finger on what was making her so restless but she walked the halls without any direction, climbing stairs and passing doors. She nibbled as she walked aimlessly until she came upon a stairwell she knew all too well.

Why had she come here? This place that had so many recent nightmares? She ascended the steps carefully, unsure of what was driving her and unsure of what made he want to hold back.

When she reached the top of the astronomy tour, tears flooded her face.  
"Oh Albus," she said softly, "why did it have to be this way?"

"I've asked myself that very thing every night since I woke from my coma. Why? Why him and not me?" Severus spoke up from his place at the dark corner, his voice soft and daunting.

"You startled me, Severus," Minerva said, wrapping her robe around her more tightly.

"My apologies."

"You mustn't torture yourself, so" Minerva rose and came to him. Severus felt inclined to meet her half way, and there under nothing but stars, moonlight, and bad memories, he found her more beautiful than ever before. He was startled by this revelation but said nothing as she continued to speak.

"Albus trusted you. This is the way he felt it had to be, so it must be the only way," she assured him softly, her Gryffindor bravery welling up so that she felt she could look deep into his dark raven eyes. In this light he looked glorious. The moonlight shone making his face look paled and dreamy, his eyes look mystical, and his black ebony hair glistened in reflection to the twinkling stars above them. Butterflies arose in her stomach and though she would never know what possessed her to do so, she found herself reaching with her right hand to gently stroke his cheek.

"What brought you here, Minerva?" he asked her softly. He found her beauty haunting in this graveyard of bad memories. He almost couldn't bear to look at her, but he also couldn't bear to look away.

"I…I don't know, to be honest. I went for a snack and felt like a walk. My feet led me here. What about you? Do you always come here?"

He sighed, "Only just recently," he admitted, "have I felt called to come here and remember my friend and the sacrifices he made."

"Sacrifices you also made," Minerva reminded him, dropping her hand gently to her side.

"I wish there had been another way. I should not have been spared for his life to be lost."

"In war loses are necessary," she said sadly, "I'm thankful one of you made it out alive."

"But you'd prefer if it were him."

Minerva didn't agree to disagree, only remained in a silent reverie and Severus nodded, "It's okay. I, too, prefer he'd been spared."

"It wasn't possible, Severus and we mustn't dwell on it. I am thankful you, however, were spared."

"And for what reason? Have I ever made your life easier with my presence?" Severus sneered.

Minerva couldn't help but released a chuckle and even Severus had to smile when he heard it.

"I suppose not," she admitted causing them both to laugh in a riot, "but it nice to see you looking so well. After all, who would I torture by awarding Gryffindor's so many points."

Severus let out an amused chortle, "So I see. I have no idea. And who would I torture by deducting those cherished old things?"

"Oh only the students," Minerva said with an amused smile, "the only thing I relish in more is beating your arse on the quittich field."

Severus nodded thoughtfully, "I see. Who wouldn't relish something that occurs so sparingly?"

Minerva felt fire under her cheeks arise until she saw a wicked little glint in the eyes of one Severus Snape.

"You devil," she accused, "well get your jokes in now, Severus, soon we shall see who has the last laugh."

Severus thought she was adorable. He didn't know what had taken over him since his coma, but he could not get Minerva McGonagall out of his head. When he put a little more thought of it, he had found her incredibly sexy during their duel.

"I better go to bed," Minerva said softly, breaking the silence that had encumbered both of them.

Severus looked at her now, "Shall I walk you to your door, Headmistress?"

Minerva offered him a contrite little smirk but shook her head, "No, thank you, Professor Snape. I found my way here, and I shall find my way back. Thank you."

"As you wish."

"If you're going to stay up here much longer, I'll leave you the apple, shall I? In case you get hungry."

Severus nodded and watched as she turned and left the tower, leaving as promised, the red apple shining in the moonlight just a few feet away.

"Albus?" he asked softly, "what has come over me?"

Severus hadn't much been one to believe in God, and if he did he felt they had a bone to pick. Talking to Albus, the wisest man he'd ever known seemed like a much better bet. Better company as well.

Severus took a seat on the bench that the apple was on and began turning the fruit in his hand thoughtfully. He hadn't felt any twinge of emotion for anyone since Lily and it frightened him that he found himself feeling anything now. It frightened him even more that the found himself attracted to his old school teacher that had frightened the living day lights out of him when he was her pupil. Unintentionally of course, though who could honestly know for sure? Minerva was so prim and strict that it seemed she enjoyed evoking punishment upon her students almost as much as he himself did. This was curious, but Severus didn't delve too deep into this one. She would've been an excellent Death Eater, he thought with amusement, she'd have kept them all in line, including the Dark Lord himself. What would Lily have thought of all this?

Severus hadn't allowed himself to think of Lily Evans since the night he confessed to her son, the night of the attack by Nagini. He did have brief moments of her here and there, but he never dawdled long. It hurt too much. Realization slapped Severus in the face, Lily would be approving. She may've poked him in the ribs and teased about that he had a crush on their old teacher, but she'd approve. She'd be happy for him for moving on.

Moving on? Is that what he was doing? He didn't know if he could do such a thing. Suddenly he felt the need to see her only son. Face-to-face. He wouldn't cop out and send another owl like he had to thank the boy. No, he would see Harry Potter in person. It wasn't like talking to Lily, but maybe somehow the boy would have an answer for him. Severus took a bite of the apple in his hand, tomorrow he decided. Tomorrow he would have an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies for any inacruacies. I did my best, but my memory is shit! :) Hope you enjoy! & thank you for any and all reviews!**

Chapter 5

A knock at the down stairs foyer caught Harry's attention as he walked by. Who could be visiting? And where the bloody hell was Kreacher? Wasn't it his job to be answering the doors and such? Harry wondered if it was Ron or Hermione coming to entertain him. After the ending of the war, McGonagall ordered him to go home and rest. There weren't any O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.'s anyway, no point in him coming back to school when he needed to be recovering.

"Professor Snape?" he questioned, surprised to find his potions teacher on the other side of his door.

"Obviously," Snape sneered.

"I don't mean to be rude sir, but what are you doing here?" Harry wondered.

"I have to talk to you about something, Potter. Are you not going to welcome me in?"

"Yes, of course. Come in, sir. Would you like some tea?"

"No. I don't plan on staying long," Snape said, turning around and eying the old familiar place.

"I haven't changed it much yet. It's so familiar this way that I haven't had the heart to get rid of the black wall paper or the screaming painting."

"I'd get rid of that first, if I were you," Snape said with a contrite little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "If you can."

"I'm not sure I can. There's a pretty difficult enchantment on it, sir. Perhaps on another visit you could take a look at it for me."

Harry wasn't sure why he'd invited old Snape over for another visit, but something about the man seemed to strike him as needing friends right about now. Even if they were from unlikely places.

"Perhaps," Snape said shortly, "Shall we get to the point of my little visit here today?"

"Certainly, sir. Follow me."

Harry lead Snape to the room covered in the Black family tree. His let Snape in first and then followed him in, closing the door securely behind him. His eyes immediately found the burn spot and he couldn't help but both smile and ache for his god-father, Sirius.

"I don't know why I feel the need to talk to you about this, Potter," Snape said, taking a seat across from the boy, "but I do. To my own embarrassment."

"Has something happened, sir?"

"No…" Snape hesitated, "well yes. But not of any urgency pertaining to you. You see it is a matter of the heart."

"I haven't told anyone about what you said to me that night, sir, if that is what you're here about."

"It isn't," Snape snapped, feeling uncomfortable as it is without being reminded that this insolent child knew one of his deepest secrets.

Harry and Snape were quiet for quite some time before Harry got brave enough to break the silence, "Then if you don't mind my asking sir…" Harry hesitated for a moment before going on, "Why the hell are you here?"

Severus sighed heavily but then smiled at the boy's gall, "I'm here to talk to you about…"

"About my mother?" Harry asked helpfully.

"Yes," Severus admitted regretfully, when would he be able to get away from Lily's son? When would those eyes stop haunting him and his father's ego stop menacing him?

"What about her, sir?"

"Didn't you give this place to the Order of the Phoenix, Potter?"

"Yes, sir. But seeing as there isn't one any more-"

"I suppose you're right."

"If ever there should be another, I will gladly give this place again. I doubt I'll stay here long. The only place that's ever been home to me was Hogwarts."

Severus nodded his head in understanding, "It has been home to many of us."

"I guess I'll return in the fall and try to make up for the classes I've missed."

Snape snorted, "I'm sure Minerva will give you a light slap on the hand and tell you you've finished your courses. By all means, boy, I'd say that final battle was the most wicked N.E.W.T. one could take."

Harry held back a smile, this was the first time Severus had ever been remotely approachable and he found he rather liked it. He wondered if this is what his mother had seen in him all those years ago. He couldn't be that bad if she could see some good in him? And surely not if he could sacrifice himself the way he had all those years to get gain information from the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.

"Let's quit the small talk, shall we?" Severus offered snidely when Harry had grown quiet, "you know much of my feelings for…your mother."

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

There was a knock on the door and Kreacher appeared holding a tray of tea and biscuits. Harry hadn't asked for this but after his time at Hogwarts he'd noticed he'd become slightly more agreeable.

"Thank you, Kreacher."

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Kreacher bowed his head and made his way out of the room.

"I suppose we'll have some tea after all, if you don't mind," Harry offered Snape a small smile.

Snape said nothing to this, but tried to bite back his irritation from constant interruption and took a cup and saucer filled to the brim.

"You loved my mother, sir," Harry supplied when all had fallen silent again. He could sense his old potion professor's irritation and knew it was time to get on with it. Besides he was incurably curious about why Snape had come. After the owl that was sent thanking him for what had occurred during the final hours of the war, Harry frankly hadn't expected to hear from or see him again.

"Undoubtedly," Snape agreed, "but I find myself…for the first time in years…feeling something…"

"For someone else?" Harry guessed.

Snape nodded but said nothing more.

"That's good isn't it?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know, Potter," Snape said honestly, "I loved your mother for so long, it feels…disloyal to her memory to feel a hint of attraction for anyone else."

Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable, not in a million years had he ever guessed he'd be sitting here having this conversation with his most loathed professor. He deeply respected the man, how could he not after all he had done to protect him and the school? The man had sacrificed himself.

"Sir, if I may," Harry said finally, "Don't you think my Mother would be happy for you? I didn't know her like you, yourself did," Harry said regretfully, "but she had moved on, sir. I think seeing as you two were so close, that she would want that for you, too. I think she'd sincerely want you to be happy."

"Happy?" Snape laughed with derision, "I don't think I'd know how to be that…not after all these years."

"You came here, sir," Harry reminded him, "to get an answer. I think that is the only one I can offer. I am not Lily Potter, sir. Like I mentioned before, you would know her better than I myself would. I was so young when she…" Harry trailed off and then cleared his throat, "what do you think she would want? She was your best friend."

"I unfortunately think she would want…" Snape paused in thought, Harry was right, "she would want me to be happy and move on, as you have said."

"And rightfully so. We all deserve to be happy, sir," Harry said gently, "even a Slytherin."

Severus smiled at Harry's joke, "Yes, well. Thank you. You've given me a lot to think over."

"Anytime sir," Harry said sincerely.

Snape rose, abandoning his tea and stuck his hand out awkwardly.

Harry shook his hand and tried not to laugh at the irony of all of this.

"See you in the fall, Potter," Snape said before excusing himself from the room. Harry decided not to follow, Snape knew his way around this house as well as he did.

Snape apparated to Hogsmead and stopped in a sweetshop and picked up a few items before heading back to Hogwarts. He arrived back to the school in time for his first class. He taught his course distracted and unusually chipper for the first time in Snape's history.

When the class was over he sat at his desk and scribbled a little note, put a charm on it to hold the sweet he was enclosing and sent his owl on it's way. He'd never courted anyone before, and though he had no desire to become one of those babbling love sick buffoons he'd seen several times over the years, he knew a simple note and a sweet could go a long way. He'd wait patiently for his answer, forever if he had to.


	6. Chapter 6-The End

Chapter 6

Minerva had made herself wait until the very end of the day when she was in her office to read the note she received. She knew who it was from, she recognized both the scribble on the outside that barely read her name and the owl that brought it. It could be no one else but Severus, she'd decided. She thought it best to make the ol' chap wait. If it had been urgent a staff would've come and she wasn't going to distract herself from her job just to be a good pen-pal.

Now she was alone in her office, no company but the portraits around her. All of them seemed to be dozing, except one.

"Well are you going to open it or not?" Albus asked.

She'd been staring at the note for quite some time but still hadn't opened it, had just repeatedly flipped it over and over. She rolled her eyes at the portrait of one of her oldest and dearest friends.

"My aren't you a busy body, Albus?" she snapped, "I'll open it when I'm good and ready to open the damn thing."

"Don't make him wait any longer," Albus said sternly, "it could be something important."

Minerva turned in her seat to look at the portrait framed behind her, Albus was giving her a patient but knowing look and she wondered if he knew something she didn't.

"Course not, he's just a dumb painting," she said to herself.

"I can hear you, you know?"

She rolled her eyes again and then turned back to the note. She cut it open with her letter opener and sat back to read it.

_Minerva,_

_ I would like to see you._

_ Meet me in the astronomy tower. Same time._

_ -Severus_

Minerva couldn't believe her eyes. Why would Severus possibly want to see her? And why so late? Last night had been nothing but a freak accident, but now he wanted a secret meeting in the astronomy tower? Whatever for?

"Maybe it's a date," Albus said helpfully."

"For crying out loud, Albus! What would Severus Snape see in me? I'm sixty years old! Twenty-five years his senior! The idea is ludicrous."

"What wouldn't he see in you, Minerva?" Albus asked sweetly, "You look as youthful as you did when you were his age, and you're the brightest witch of our time."

"I'd think that honor should go to Hermione Granger," Minerva corrected her old friend over her shoulder. She didn't want to face him and have him see how flushed she'd become over this topic.

"Yes, she is…and if she's truly bright she'll someday light a candle to your light, my dear friend."

Minerva smiled and turned to face the portrait of the wisest man she'd ever known, "Do you really think so?"

Albus smiled, "Go to the towers tonight," he urged.

"You are a busy body, aren't you?" she teased turning back around.

She didn't bother answering Severus' note, he would get his answer when she did or didn't arrive this evening. She opened the wrapper of the attached sweet and found a delicious chocolate caramel rose. She didn't appreciate the thorns as much as some may, but the flavor was delightful.

Minerva rose from her desk, she didn't care if she wasn't finished with her paperwork, she had a few things she wanted to attend to before it got too late.

"Good night old friend," she called over her shoulder as she walked towards the office exit. Minerva decided she needed to walk to clear her head. It was still early yet for her to meet Severus and she still wasn't 100% sure she wanted to do that. She walked the halls up and down, not paying attention, only letting her mind wander. What time had it been when she left anyway? Would she even have time to rush back to her quarters and then go to the astronomy tower to meet Severus? She couldn't help but wish she'd come across a room where she could get ready in so she wouldn't have to walk as far to meet Severus. Maybe that decided it, maybe she wouldn't even bother if she was going to risk being horribly late. Which was more rude? Being late or no response at all?

As she was wondering about this and longing again for room to change and freshen up in, a door appeared as if by magic just ahead of where she'd been walking. She was frightened at first, but decided to try the handle. When she walked in she was surprised to find a beautifully decorated lady's dressing room. There was a dresser, a lounge, and a vanity table with a large adorned mirror floating above it. There were brushes, and wash tubs, and even a few dresses that looked like they'd come from her very closet.

As Minerva entered she smiled, was this the famous room of requirement? The very room that provided what you needed when you needed it? She remembered a story once that Albus had woken in the middle of the night looking for a chamber pot to relieve himself and had come across a room filled with one, never again had he found that room. She also remembered when they'd safely been able to escort students out of the room through a tunnel in Hogsmeade to keep them safe during the war. Could this room have known what she needed?

It was settled, she would meet Severus. No reason not to at this point. She locked the door behind her and approached the mirror. She looked tired. She splashed a bit of the water from the basin onto her face to freshen her up a bit. She pulled her pointed black hat off and pulled down her hair. She brushed it for several moments, remembering the days when it had never had a single gray streaked through it. Hadn't Dougal always loved when she wore her hair down? Course she'd never pulled it up in those days. She used to be carefee, letting her skirts and hair blow in the wind at their own will. Dougal…he'd been the love of her life. But after she denied his marriage proposal, knowing he'd be unprepared to marry a witch, she never allowed herself to feel feelings for anyone else. One year she found he married another, and her heart broke, though she found she was also happy for him. He needed a new life, a new love. Was this finally her chance? Minerva shook the thought from her mind.

"Impossible," she muttered, but she couldn't get herself to pull her hair back in it's pins again. She took a fresh dress from it's place spread out on the lounge and held it up. It looked just like this emerald dress she could've sworn she lost sometime last year. She unbuttoned her wrinkled gown and pulled it off. She pulled on this emerald gown and used her wand to fasten her buttons. A trick she wished she'd remembered the night Severus had shown up at her door.

Her pinks were flushed and her eyes looked much fresher now that she'd splashed a bit of water on them, her hair looked lovely in the lantern light. She had to admit to herself that she didn't look half bad for an old headmistress. The emerald in her dress brought out the green in her eyes, and she looked quite a bit younger. McGonagall splashed a bit of rose water on her wrists and neck and drew in a deep breath. She glanced at herself in the mirror once more and then left the room she was sure she'd never find again (less she needed it) and began walking the halls to the familiar path.

Severus paced the astronomy tower. He had used his wand to create little fireflies of light to glow about the tower like the very stars that hovered above him. He'd done nothing more but created a plate of sliced cheeses and crackers and fruits. Nothing too heavy and yet also reminiscent of the snack she'd searched out the night before. Everything was perfect, but what if she didn't show?

Was he a fool to think that someone 25 years his senior could actually have feelings for him? He was starting to turn into one of the ridiculous love sick school boys he taught. Was he losing himself somehow? Now that all was safe and Harry wasn't in danger neither was the school, was he losing it? He'd dedicated years of his life to protecting Hogwarts, protecting the insolent Potter child, protecting Lily's memory…was he being ridiculous now in his developing feelings for Minerva McGonagall? Was it ironic that he was once again attracted to a Gryffindor?

Severus found he couldn't feel for tortured and conflicted than if someone had used the cruciatus curse on him. He paced nervously, mentally questioning himself and berating himself. Had he been a fool to think that perhaps Minerva had felt some spark of attraction for him that night as well?

"Severus?" Minerva called into the tower ahead of her as she climbed the steps.

Severus' heartbeat quickened, "I'm here, Minerva."

He'd suddenly wished he'd thought of flowers. Before she could make it fully into the tower he quickly used his wand to conjure up some pretty wildflowers. He held them out to her as she entered the room. He wished he'd thought of music to add to the ambiance but it was too late now.

"What's all this?" she asked in awe. Her own heartbeat was pounding in her chest. This looked like a lovely dream.

"I don't really know," he admitted softly.

She smiled at him kindly, "It's lovely, Severus."

Minerva took the flowers from him, they were gorgeous. How had he known that she adored wildflowers? There was a sudden feeling of epiphany, as if puzzle pieces were finally falling into place.

"Do you like the flowers?" he asked her hopefully.

She smelled them once more and then beamed up at her, "What's not to like? They're divine. Thank you, Severus. You're very kind."

"You're welcome," he said sincerely. He wondered when he'd made the jump from bitter to kind? He didn't mind the change, not if this change was what had brought the sparkle behind her stunning eyes.

"You look lovely."

She felt her face flush over and decided that instead of answering him she'd busy herself with transfiguring a broken piece of brick into a vase for her flowers.

"I hope you're hungry," Severus tried again, "I thought I'd bring along a snack since you were famished last night."

She smiled at his attempt at humor, "You make me sound as if I'm a pig."

He chuckled, "Not at all, my dear."

She blushed at this but said nothing as she slowly eased herself onto a cushion she conjured with her wand beforehand.

"I hope a picnic isn't too lowbrow for you, Minerva," Severus commented, taking a seat on the hard stone floor. He didn't notice any discomfort so long as she was near.

"Lowbrow, Professor Snape? I adore picnics."

He smiled at this and offered her a plate of assorted cheeses and fruit. She poured them both a mug of mead and began nibbling at the plate he'd offered her.

"Thank you for inviting me," she blurted out awkwardly. She felt as though she were 16 again. Where had all these butterflies and nerves come from? By all means, this was only Severus. The same brute she'd known for years upon years.

"My pleasure. Minerva I have a proposition for you."

Minerva looked up at him in the dim light, how had she never noticed before how handsome he was? She shook this thought from her mind and tried to focus on what he was saying. A proposition? She should've known he'd meant a business meeting and nothing romantic. Hadn't he? She wondered as she took in how purely romantic their setting was at the moment.

"Yes, Severus?"

"I'd er…like permission to…I mean," Severus paused unsure of how to continue.

"Yes?" Minerva asked patiently, her heart beating rapidly within her ribcage.

"I would like to court you," he blurted out at last. Severus' cheeks flushed over and he wished he could hide under a large rock. You're such an idiot, he thought to himself, you sound like a fool.

"Let me get this straight, Snape," Minerva said seriously sitting up straighter, "you want to court me?"

"Yes, Minerva. I do."

"Are you quite sure?" she seriously questioned him. She should've been expecting this with the romantic setting and all, but she still found herself completely surprised. He was only 35 after all. What would he want with an old woman like her? Maybe this was some kind of cruel joke.

"I'm positive, Minerva," he said softly, reaching out and taking her hand in his, "I haven't had feelings for anyone since…"

"Since Lily, I know. And I'm not Lily, Severus. I'm an old woman," Minerva gently reminded him, pulling her hand from his and replacing it on her lap.

"I know that, Minerva," he said impatiently. Why couldn't she understand? He took her hand in his again, "I know you aren't Lily Potter. And I think that is what makes me so drawn to you. It's time for me to change, Minerva McGonagall and I'd like that change to include you."

Minerva felt her stomach flip-flop and found she could no longer eat. Could this really be true?

"And what…" she paused shyly looking into his dark raven like eyes, "what would courting entail?"

Severus found himself smiling the first real smile he could remember in years, "Oh the usual, I suppose."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "More notes and sweets?"

"If you'd like."

"I would," she said quickly and decidedly.

Severus bit back a chuckle at her answer, "It may worry the people of Hogsmeade to find me visiting more often."

"As if you've ever minded worrying anyone," Minerva teased. She felt young again. A decade or two younger.

"Do you know your hair looks so lovely down? Why do you always insist on wearing it in that infernal knot on your head?" he teased. He didn't mind her stern prim bun, it was honest and purely Minerva, but she looked like a familiar beautiful dream with her hair down her back.

"I ought to turn you into a slimy little toad!"

Severus chuckled, "I'm only teasing you, dear. Don't get yourself worked up."

Minerva rolled her eyes and transfigured herself in to her animangus, a pretty silver tabby cat with bright green eyes, "I tire of your company," she stated with her little furry head tilted haughtily upward, "I'm going to retire. Good night, Severus. Thank you for this…snack."

Severus could barely contain his mirth, "Shall I send you an owl tomorrow?"

Minerva had been walking away but paused and turned around to face him, her green eyes sparkling, "Please do."

"Shall I send you some cat nip this time, Minerva?" Severus offered with a barely concealed smirk.

Minerva said nothing as she pivoted on her delicate paws and left the tower.

Severus smiled as he watched her leave. He couldn't help but think that not only would this be a new chapter for him, but if Minerva McGonagall had anything to do with it, it would be a delightfully fun chapter as well. Severus couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he used his wand to clean up the mess he'd created to impress her. He hummed an old tune he once heard as a boy on his parent's radio and left the tower. He walked quickly and quietly back to the dungeons where his quarters were. He was surprised when he found a note magically pinned to his door with his name on it.

He opened it, having recognized the familiar pen:

_ Severus—_

_ No cat nip. And I prefer my sweets without thorns, thank you._

_ -Minerva_

_ P.S. Tonight was lovely. Where shall we meet tomorrow?_

THE END.


End file.
